Innocent Striptease
by Racke
Summary: Seducing people is HARD. Patricia x Konata


Innocent Striptease

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

She could feel the slight tickling sensation of her glances, and so she struggled to keep a straight face, pretending not to notice as she removed her clothes painstakingly slow.

Patricia felt her heart racing, its beat so loud in her ears that she was nervous that the other girl would hear it and know what she was up to. But, she didn't notice, simply continuing to sneak glances at her slowly revealing shapes whenever she thought she wouldn't be noticed.

How she longed to simply turn around and pounce. But, since that might scare her off, she did her best to ignore her rising frustration. Couldn't the girl take a hint?

Wondering to herself how far she'd have to go before the girl made a move, Patricia continued her 'innocent' striptease.

She wasn't sure of when her feelings for the girl had started to change, and sometimes she questioned the sanity of falling for her of all people, but she _had_ fallen, and so she'd be damned if she didn't at _least_ get to confess her feelings.

Of course, confessing her feelings might end up being all she'd be able to do, so she wanted to postpone that – somewhat desperate measure – until the last moment. Instead she'd thought of a bunch of plans that involved getting the other girl to fall for her.

She wasn't sure if she'd really made any progress with them though. Konata might be sneaking peeks at her right now, but that could just as well have to do with jealousy of the differences between them.

Basically, Patricia had no way of knowing unless the girl either said so, or gave into her seductions and launched herself at her. Neither of the two had happened, and so she was left in an unsettling state of limbo.

Konata enjoyed watching her undress. That was a plus. Konata didn't seem to be crumbling under pressure. That was a minus.

No matter what, everything kept ending up even, and it was starting to get on the American's nerves.

Unfortunately, everything must come to an end, and soon came the time when there was nothing left to remove – without arousing _serious_ suspicion. Resisting the urge to grumble at the other girl's lack of reaction, Patricia located the clothes she was to change into, and began to do just that.

Feeling somewhat peeved at having made all that effort to look as seductive as possible, only to start putting _on_ clothes, the blond-haired girl had some difficulty keeping to her slow pace.

She suppressed a sigh. It wasn't as if this was her last chance, she could try again some other day.

She turned around, facing the smaller girl, as she began struggling with her top.

Something moved. Then the world moved too.

The landing wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, but considering the softness, she assumed that she'd fallen into the bed – which was probably the best place to fall, given any actual choice in the matter.

Staring up at the ceiling, Patricia tried to get her bearings. She was lying in the bed. She still hadn't been able to get dressed, leaving her in her underwear. And there was something on top of her.

As blue hair cascaded down around her, green orbs slowly rising from her chest, Patricia felt her heart take off at an unprecedented speed.

She'd been pounced on.

And she'd landed in the bed. Conditions were _perfect_, and something within her cheered with wonderful glee as Konata's face slowly drew closer to her own.

"Onee-chan?" Patricia hadn't even heard the door opening.

Yutaka came to a complete halt, her wide eyes taking in the scene in front of her. Patricia lying on the bed, in underwear – _sexy_ underwear, since she hadn't wanted to take any chances. Konata holding her down, their faces a fraction of an inch away.

Yutaka blinked. Then she slowly took a step back out of the room, and gently pulled the door closed.

The silence was deafening. And then they heard scrambling footsteps making their way downstairs.

For a moment longer, the two of them were captured by the odd turn of events, and then as Konata sprang to her feet, Patricia reached for some pants – she was _not_ walking around in this house without pants, even if she didn't really _dislike_ Sojirou.

Chaos filled the Izumi household as two girls charged down the stairs in order to explain themselves to the girl that was currently trying her best to call Minami – she felt a strange need for backup for some reason.

Sojirou tried to look as if he wasn't looking at the girl who was still trying to adjust her pants, but it was a losing battle – she was _there_, how could you _not_ look?

Neither of the two girls had really thought of a good explanation, and they still weren't completely sure about what _had_ happened.

"Yuu-chan, accident wrong, look like didn't!" Konata seemed to be having difficulties remembering what language she was supposed to use – making the comment sound even odder in Japanese.

"I'm in love with her and so I tried to seduce her!" Patricia snapped her mouth close, startled at her own sudden honesty.

Apparently she wasn't alone in that, and as silence began to spread in the household, its members decided on something of grave importance. This was awkward.

"Really?" Konata looked at her with a slowly growing blush.

Patricia nodded, and silence filled the house once more.

"That kind of explains a lot actually…" Konata looked somewhat distracted.

Yutaka stared at the two of them. Sojirou stared mostly at Patricia – she still wasn't wearing her clothes properly.

The staring continued for a little longer, and then Konata turned towards Yutaka.

"It was exactly what it looked like," she then turned towards her father, "Dad, you wouldn't mind leaving the house for a few hours, would you?"

Patricia felt her eyes grow wider as Sojirou simply gave her a thumbs up and began to get ready to leave for a walk.

"Umm… onee-chan?" Yutaka was becoming very fidgety.

"I'm sure Minami-chan will be happy with a surprise visit," Patricia was still staring as the small girl nodded and began to get ready to leave.

In barely no time at all, the two girls were alone in the house.

"So," Konata turned towards her with a sly smile, "Where were we?"

XXX

**A/n:** **These two are uncomfortably difficult to pair up – without turning it into Lemon.**


End file.
